


Full House

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Martha prepares for a Christmas party
Series: Smallville Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Full House

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of the December fanfic challenge.

Martha smacked his hand. “Stop it! Those are for the party,” she said. 

Her husband pretended to pout at her and again reached for one of the gingerbread cookies she’d just pulled out of the oven. 

“Come on. Just one.”

“I told you. No.” She huffed. Honestly, he was like a big kid sometimes. 

She’d been baking for two days. While it was a lot of work, for her it was a chance to do something that was outside of her normal routine. She’d been so busy with her job that she barely had time to do any baking. Her son had a sweet tooth. Then again, it wasn’t as if he had to worry about cavities. 

She glanced at the clock, hoping she would have time to decorate the cookies. The party guests were due in an hour or so. At least, some of them were. They had planned it so those with young children could include them and make sure the children were in bed on time. Then the adults could return to enjoying the festivities which would be a little more suited to their age.

It was going to be a very full house this year. 

“Honey, shouldn’t we decorate the tree?”

She looked over. He was standing by the bare tree. The pine branches looked rather lonely without the baubles to decorate it. 

“I always save that for Clark,” she said. 

She smiled softly, recalling those early years when Clark had been so small his father had had to lift him in the air so he could place some of the baubles on the branches. That first Christmas, the little boy who had come to them from the stars knew nothing about the holiday. Everything had been so bright and new. Yet so confusing. 

Arms wrapped around her waist. “You were missing,” he said. 

“Just … remembering.”

The door opened and Clark walked in, followed by Lois. Clark was carrying two-year-old Ella and Lois was holding baby Lara. 

“Hi, Mom,” he said. “We thought we’d come a little early so we could help decorate for the party.”

Martha slipped out of her husband’s embrace and went to hug her son, careful not to squash her grand-daughter. 

“We’d have been here a bit earlier, but you know Lois and her deadlines,” Clark was saying. 

Lois nodded. “Yeah. Big story. Could have used some ‘super’ help,” she added, glancing at her husband. He glanced back at her.

“You know I was busy putting out …” He looked in the direction of the kitchen. “Uh, putting out fires in the city editor’s office. Metaphorically speaking,” he added. 

“Some kind of crisis I should know about?” 

Martha looked at her husband. “I’m sure the kids had it all under control,” she assured him.

“Yeah, Chief. You know how the city editor tends to get when she’s stressed.”

He shook his head. “If that woman wasn’t the best reporter on staff, next to you two, that is …” He left the rest unsaid. 

“Yeah, I know,” Clark replied. Martha saw him glance toward the tree. “I see you got the tree already.”

“Yeah, I asked your mom about it but she said she was saving the decorating for you.”

Clark smiled at Perry. “Well, how about we start a new tradition this year,” he said. “We decorate it together.”

Martha watched the two men working. She’d turned Perry’s proposal down a couple of times but when he’d asked again this year, she decided she couldn’t make him wait for her forever. Jonathan had been gone ten years. It was time, she thought. 

That was also part of the reason for the party. So the rest of the family could welcome her new husband to the fold. Chloe was coming with her husband and two children. As was Lucy with her husband, along with Lois’ father. Even Lana had promised to drop in with her little family, although she would be staying at her old house. 

It was definitely going to be a full house.

**Author's Note:**

> I left out the relationships as I wanted to keep you guessing at first. Personally, I don't mind the relationship so much


End file.
